


Zooman Hybrid

by Katiebear015



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebear015/pseuds/Katiebear015
Summary: Retelling of the Human Zoo arc. Holly Blue did something horrible to Steven can the Crystal Gems save him and Greg before Steven to too lost to save?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hi everyone here is a new story I wrote. I got the idea from The_Lovely_Starlight. I hope ya’ll like it.

Chapter 1

Steven sighed as he was dragged by ruby. He knew she had to hold onto him because he was the ‘prisoner’. He tried to focus on happier thoughts as holly blue talked (more like kiss ass) to sapphire. He drowned out their conversation as he thought about his dad. He was so anxious about finding him but what state would he be in when he found him. Steven had only been to a zoo back on earth once and he never wanted to go again. Seeing all those animals sitting in cages not being able to run free. He tried not to dwell on what his dad could be going through as he was brought through the human zoo. 

Steven started lagging a little bit because he felt ruby yank him a bit too sharply. 

He looked up at her about to say “owwww that hurt” but he stopped himself remembering where he was at and kept quiet and just walked a bit faster. 

The tour took a bit longer than Steven expected it too but finally it was over. 

Holly blue called some amethyst over and said, “Take this human to the integration chamber, that will be all.” 

She clapped her hands twice and sent them off. Steven panicked he wasn’t actually expecting to be separated from everyone. He exchanged panicked looks with everyone else but Steven didn’t fight because he knew there was no other way to find his dad. He let the amethyst pick him up and carry him off. 

Once they were far enough away from holly blue the large amethyst leaned down and whispered, “Hey kid don’t worry we talked to your amethyst she told us everything, us quartzs’ gotta stick together right?” 

Steven let out a sigh of relief as he realized this bigger amethyst was on his side.

“My dad, he isn’t hurt is he?” Steven asked her. 

“No kid don’t worry and as long as you do what your told until your friends can rescue you, you both will be fine.” 

That worries Steven as he thinks what could happen if he didn’t behave. They come to a little hole that looks like a laundry shoot. 

The amethyst give Steven one last pat on the back before saying, “Good luck kid,” and sending him down the shoot. 

He slides down onto a conveyor belt. There are little fingers that look just like the ones he saw on peridots limb enhancers. The fingers touched and poked different spots do get reading on his body and take his temperature. They were not gentle and it hurt when they forced their way into his mouth and forced his eyes open to shine a light into them. What Steven did not like was when they began removing his clothes. They managed to get his shirt off as well as his socks and shoes. 

When they reached for his pant though Steven slapped them away and said, “Nope I can do that myself.” 

He slid his pants off and gave it to the waiting fingers. 

Standing there in only his underwear Steven felt irritated at these invasive fingers. “Fine I’ll save my dad without pants then.” 

He huffed and crosses his arms. His panic came back though when he saw what looked like crusher right in front of him. He tried to run but to no avail as the machine crushed him. Except it didn’t when it came back up Steven realized he was wearing different clothes. He looked at them distastefully. 

“Ugh loin cloths.” He said as he picked at the purple and while clothes. 

The conveyor belt stopped and Steven got up as glass walls closed around him. He hissed at he felt something sharp pierce his ear. His hand went up to feel his ear and he felt long earrings there. Steven shrugged at that one he had been thinking about getting his ears pierced for a while now. He was about to shout at whoever was running this whole thing and dare them to try anything else when he remembered the words that amethyst spoke. So he decided to keep quiet. Water filled the room he was in and Steven took a breath before he was dragged under and let out in a new room. 

Actually it wasn’t a room it was an ocean? No that couldn’t be it he was in the zoo. This must be what they made to resemble and ocean. Steven coughed and sputtered getting any water he swallowed out of his lungs. He looked around and saw his dad a few feet away on land. 

Someone was braiding his hair. “Dad!” Steven yelled happy he found him. His dad turned and saw him. 

“Steven!” He yelled back. 

He got up and ran over to Steven sweeping him into a big hug and Steven hugged him back a little more gently remembering he was a lot stronger than his dad. The embrace lasted a good 30 seconds before they pulled apart. Steven pulled back and looked at his dad, his eyes looked glassy and not all there. 

Steven felt his brows furrow as he asked, “Dad? Are you okay?” 

Greg smiled lazily and pat Steven on the shoulder. 

“Yeah Stu-ball this place is amazing. These zoomen really know how to live.” Greg said with a laugh. 

Steven wanted to curl up and cry at seeing his dad act like this but held back, he needed to be strong so him and his dad could get out of here. 

“Dad we need to escape, the gems are here with me they are going to help us get out of here,” Steven said grabbing Greg shoulders and forcing him to look into Steven’s eyes. 

His glazed eyes met Steven’s and cleared a little. 

He looked like he was trying to think through the drugs as he said, “Yes Steven, we need to figure out a way out of here.” 

Steven smiled as he saw Greg wasn’t completely lost. Steven let go of his shoulders and looked around trying to think and figure out a plan. Steven looked over to where he popped out of the water and ran over and started splashing around in the water trying to find some kind of grip to open the hole in the floor. After a few minutes Steven stood up unsuccessful. Greg walked over to Steven not caring that his legs were getting wet. 

“Your not going to get out thought that way I already tried,” He said trying to remember what happened earlier. 

Steven was about to protest and go back to trying when he saw his dad’s earring glow purple as his made a chiming noise.

“Is everyone hungry it is time for food,” The voice said soothingly. 

Steven furrowed his brows and flinched back surprised by the voice in his ear. “What was that?” 

He asked and J-10 chuckled reminding Steven she was still there. 

“You do not know what a little voice is, just like Ga-reg when he first got here,” She said and Steven stayed silent not sure what his next course of action should be. 

Greg decided for Steven when he grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the forested area. 

“Come on, Steven you must be hungry let's go get food,” Greg explained as Steven’s stomach let out a loud growl. 

Despite his uneasy feeling he followed his dad into the forest to go get food and plan his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of the Human Zoo arc. Holly Blue did something horrible to Steven can the Crystal Gems save him and Greg before Steven to too lost to save?

Chapter 2

Greg held low hanging branches out of Steven’s way as they broke through the trees and walked into a clearing with one tree in the middle. The tree was big with low hanging fruit that resembled apples but they were purple and square shaped. Steven looked around and watched as the zoomen picked the strange purple fruit and ate it. 

Steven figured since the zoomen were eating the food and seemed okay, it was alright for him to eat one. So Steven walked up and grabbed a fruit on a branch low enough to grab. Steven looked over the fruit and brought it up to his mouth and slowly took a tiny bite. He chewed it savoring the taste, it tasted like an orange. Steven really liked it and before he knew it he finished off the fruit and wanted more. Lots of low hanging fruit were gone so Steven had to go a bit higher. He felt his gem heat up faintly as he used his powers to jump to a higher branch. He grabbed two more fruits and floated back down. As he landed on the ground he immediately started eating the fruit. 

When he finished he looked down at his hands covered in the purple juice from the fruit. As he stared at his fingers his body started to feel weird. Steven tried to sort his thoughts but found he had trouble thinking. Whenever he grasped at a thought it slipped away from him. Steven went cold as he realized the cause of his fogginess. The fruit it had to be drugged, that would explain why his dad seemed out of it. Steven looked around with half lidded eyes realizing he can't escape while he was in this drugged state. Steven was enjoying the dazed feeling even though he knew he shouldn’t. He should be trying to find a way out of here. Everyone is counting on him. With the drugs and Steven’s naturally anxious nature he started to get lost in his thoughts as the world around him disappeared. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Greg touched his shoulder. 

“Steven?” Greg said, “Gee you ate a lot of fruit, I guess this proves it is drugged, damn it.” 

Greg looked at Steven who was clearly out of it. His pupils were so dilated Greg couldn’t even see his Irises. Greg looked at the fruit held in his hand and discreetly threw it into the nearest bush. He and Steven needed Clear heads if they were going to get out of here. Greg could feel the haziness start to wear off. It was still there but becoming weaker by the second. 

His gaze going back to Steven he asked, “How many fruits did you eat Steven?” 

Steven’s eyes shifted showing he heard. 

Greg heard Steven giggle and mumble, “I dunno 3 I think.” 

Greg only had one and he had been out of it. If Steven had 3 well Greg assumed he would be out of it for a while. Greg grabbed Steven’s hand as he started to drag him into the corner to sit. Steven stumbled so Greg picked him up and carried him. Steven giggled as his legs were steeped out from under him. 

“Dad, dad I am having so much fun right now,” Steven sighed. 

“I am sure you are bud,” Greg grumbled. 

“Dad?” Steven asked, “Why did we ever wanna leave this place?”

Greg sighed and sat down, his son still in his arms. 

“Because Stu-ball this isn’t our home, our home is on earth,” He told him, the way Steven was talking was worrying Greg. 

“Right, Earth our home…” Steven trailed off his eyes slowly closing as he fell asleep. 

Greg leaned down and kissed Steven’s head as Steven drifted off. 

The last thing Steven heard as he fell asleep was, “I love you, Steven.” J10 came over and sat next to Greg as Steven slept she smiled and Greg smiled back even though this wasn’t his home he couldn’t be mad at the zoomen for it, it wasn’t their fault they were here. 

“Ga-reg, is something wrong with Ste-ven?” she asked as she cocked her head in an innocent way. 

Greg shook his head as he answered her, “Yeah he will be fine… I think, he just needs to get this out of his system.” 

J10 smiled clearly relieved their newest member was going to be okay. 

“Want me to show you to the hibernation area so he can rest?” She asked Greg. 

Greg nodded thinking some sleep could do them both some good. Greg got up Steven still in his arms and followed J10 back into the forest. They walked over to some small hut looking building and J10 showed him to one more toward the center of the huts. 

“This is mine, you and Ste-ven can sleep here until you are assigned a sleep area,” She said with a smile as she opened the door to a hut that was empty except for one big bed. 

It wasn’t like an earth bed it looked like a giant cushion built into the ground it looked really comfortable. Greg laid Steven down the bed and stood back up. Steven groaned and shifted as he almost woke up but just rolled over and settled back down. J10 smiled and walked over to the hole where a door would be. 

Before J10 left the room she told Greg, “I hope you and Ste-ven sleep well.” 

Greg smiled back before laying down next to Steven. He put his arm around his only son as he fell asleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of the Human Zoo arc. Holly Blue did something horrible to Steven can the Crystal Gems save him and Greg before Steven to too lost to save?

Chapter 3

Steven let out a groan and his eyelids fluttered open. He sat up and looked around drowsily.

Steven’s disoriented state made him forget where he was at but after a moment he thought glumly, ‘Oh yeah, your we’re trapped in the zoo’.

Sighing Steven sat up and got a better look at his surroundings. He looked to be in a structure that was a mix between a tent and a hut. The only thing here was the bed he lay on. He tried to remember how he got here. He remembers coming to the zoo, as well as getting taken by the Amethyst. He remembers finding his dad, eating some of the strange purple fruit, he felt dizzy after that, then…. Nothing. Steven realizes he cannot remember anything after eating the food. His eyes fall to where his dad lay next to him. He glanced over Greg to make sure he wasn’t injured. After he was satisfied his dad had sustained no injuries, he decides to explore his surroundings. He got up and stumbled a bit as his weak legs wobbled.

Once he was standing upright, he got off the bed his bare feet hitting the stone floor of the hut he was in. He walked over to where a door should be but just saw a door shaped hole. Steven peaked outside but saw no one around. He looked up at the fake sky trying to judge the time. Pearl had thought after he, Sadie, and Lars got trapped on the island months ago that being able to tell time like that may be useful. The sun did not move from where it had been when he first got here so telling time was not happening. He sighed and walked back into the hut to wake his dad up. Steven walked to the other side of the bed and gently shook his dad’s shoulder.

“Dad,” Steven said, “Wake up.”

Greg let out a tired groan as he squinted his eyes open.

“Steven?” Greg asked. Then he seemed to remember where he was at and sank back into the bed. “The zoomen really know how to make a bed comfortable,” Greg stated with a chuckle.

His smile fell as he got serious.

“So, Stu-ball what’s the plan?” Greg asked, he figured if Steven had come here that him and the gems had a plan.

Steven let out a nervous chuckle and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he told Greg, “Yeah…. We didn’t have much of a plan before coming here we just knew we had to get here to get you out ASAP.”

Greg listened to Steven’s explanation intently. Steven tried to think about what they should do. He remembers what he saw when he was with the gems and an idea popped into his head.

“Dad, when I was still with the gems, I saw a door. Holly Blue Agate the gem who oversees this facility said it was a door that lead into the zoo,” Steven finished telling his dad what happened.

Greg smiled catching onto Steven’s plan.

“I guess we need to find this door then,” Greg told Steven.

Greg thought for a moment before adding, “We should wait till after the routine though.”

Steven looked at Greg about to ask what the routine was, but the purple earrings chimed again in the voice soothing and calm.

“Time for everyone to meet up for morning meals,” the voice said.

Greg and Steven looked at each other not trusting the food knowing it is drugged Steven’s stomach growled and he scowled knowing he wouldn’t be able to here because he needs to keep a clear head. Steven and Greg went to where they had eaten last time.

They walked into the clearing and Greg spotted J-10 she smiled and waved them over, “Ga-reg, Ste-van come sit with me.”

Steven hasn’t seen a smile like the one on his dad’s face in a while. He saw J-10 sitting with a boy about Steven’s age with curly ginger hair and light blue eyes. Steven and Greg walked up to the two of them. Greg sat down next to J-10 which left Steven to sit next to the boy his age.

The boy smiled innocently at Steven as he introduced himself, “Hi I am K-12 your

Ste-van right?”

Despite his and Greg’s situation Steven smiled at K-12.

“Yeah I came here from Earth with my dad,” Steven said.

K-12’s eyes shined at the mention of Earth.

“You are from Earth? That is awesome. I have always wanted to see it,” K-12 suddenly looked confused, “What is a dad?”

Steven giggled as he explained, “Greg is my dad, he made me.”

K-12’s eyes lit up in understanding as he confirmed, “He’s your paternal unit.”

Steven nodded glad K-12 understood.

Steven glanced over at Greg and J-10 and saw they were happily talking. He saw how his dad looked at her and silently promised that if –no- when they escape that she can go with them back to Earth. K-12 started talking again so Steven tuned back into the zooman boy.

“Do you want any food?” The fruit is Pink today,” K-12 asked as he held out a fruit to Steven.

Despite the pang of hunger Steven felt he shook his head not wanting a repeat of last night. “No thank you, I’m not hungry.”

K-12’s brows furrowed a bit, but he did not press the issue further to which Steven was thankful.

Steven and Greg chatted with the zoomen for a bit longer before the little voice chimed in through their earrings, “Time to separate everyone.”

Steven was a bit confused as was Greg so J-10 explained, “The young and adults separate. The young go for learning time and the adults continue with the regular routine.”

Steven felt uneasy at the thought of separating from Greg, but he knew this was the perfect opportunity to sneak off and find the exit. Steven sighed, what was the plan when he got out, they have been here a full day the Crystal Gems couldn’t possibly still be in the zoo that meant Steven and Greg were on their own.

Steven gave Greg a hug before he departed as an excuse to get close to him so he can whisper in his ear, “I’m going to sneak off and look for a door.”

Greg and Steven separated and made eye contact and Greg nodded trying to stifle his worry and stay strong for his son.

Steven followed K-12 as all the children walked through the zoo. K-12 was distracted talking to a black-haired girl and so Steven took the moment of his new friend being distracted to sneak away and walked into the trees.

Steven walked in one direction till he hit the wall. He passed around trees and studied the zoo’s forest around him. It all looked very green and healthy nothing like how Steven was told homeworld acted around organic life. He eventually reached the wall. He decided his best bet was to feel along the wall till he found the door. Steven hoped the door was not completely flush with the wall.

Steven walked for about ten minutes feeling his hand along the wall trying to find the door. Steven nearly yelped in happiness when he felt a part of the wall that felt different. It wasn’t sticking out of the wall; it was completely flush with the wall, but it just felt different Steven was sure that it was the door. Searching around for a panel like the one on the other side of the door Steven was extremely disappointed when he could not find one. Steven frowned and beat on the door like he did earlier with Ruby.

Steven summoned his shield and threw it at the door. It bounced off the door and Steven’s eyes widened as he ducked so his shield wouldn’t decapitate him. Steven looked behind him at his shield sticking out of the tree. He dematerialized his shield and tried to come up with another plan. He heard a rustling behind him and K-12 came out into the open. Steven let out a sigh of relief and K-12’s face lit up with a smile.

“Ste-van! Amethyst I found Ste-van!”

A figure stepped out into the open it was one of the zoo’s Amethysts’. Steven froze as the Amethyst looked at him with sad eyes.

“Sorry kid Holly Blue wants to see you,” The Amethyst said as she pulled a syringe out of her outfit.

Steven tried to run away but the big Amethyst grabbed him and stuck the needle in his neck. Steven struggled but his eyes were feeling heavy. Steven struggled but his eyes felt heavy and so did his body. Steven felt himself go limp and his eyes were half lidded.

The last thing he saw was K-12 smiling as the Amethyst said, “We’ll taking it from here K-12 good job helping us find him.”

And then Stevens thoughts faded to black as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retelling of the Human Zoo arc. Holly Blue did something horrible to Steven can the Crystal Gems save him and Greg before Steven to too lost to save?

Chapter 4

“What are we going to do?” Pearl nearly screamed as the ship doors closed behind them.

“Yeah we can’t just leave Steven and Greg here!” Amethyst seemed frantic too.

Garnet, who had fused back together as soon as the doors closed, sat at the controls.

“We need to go and formulate a plan the future is unclear right now, but I do know if we go back out there and try to rescue Steven and Greg right now we will all be discovered and lose,” Garnet said and you could see the strain on her face as she too resisted the urge to go after Steven.

Pearl and Amethyst both looked broken and defeated as they sat down. Garnet taking the lead and starting the ship departed Garnet put the ship on a course back to Earth and adjusted the setting so they wouldn’t make the same mistakes as last time.

“We need to come back with a plan, going there so rushed the first time was a mistake,” Garnet said as she put the ship on auto pilot.

Amethyst sniffed wiping her eyes of any residual tears as she got up to stand next to Garnet.

“Yeah Steven and Greg will take care of each other,” Amethyst said some life coming back to her eyes.

Pearl got up from where she sat as well, her eyes stung with tears, but Pearl pushed them back as she asked, “What will happen if they find out Steven is a hybrid?”

Garnet fists tighten at the thought.

“We need to hope that doesn't happen, there isn't anyone like Steven. The Diamonds will definitely want to use Steven.”

Amethyst and Pearl both looked down at their feet nobody wanted to think about what would happen if The Diamonds got their hands on Steven.

“We are going to need Peridot’s and Lapis’ help or at least Peridot’s we can't be caught off guard with homeworld’s technology again.” Garnet said.

Pearl and Amethyst both nodded in agreement at Garnet’s statement.

“Garnet how long till we reach Earth?” Pearl asked.

“About 30 minutes I am going to land us next to the barn, then we need to start planning,” Garnet said.

The three gems went silent as they all waited to get back to Earth so they can save Steven.

* * *

Steven felt very drowsy as he woke up again. He was starting to get very sick of waking up from a drugged sleep. Steven groaned trying to open his eyes, but they felt very heavy. He managed to open his eyes but immediately them feeling very dizzy and disoriented. Steven tried to lift his arm to rub his eyes but was met with resistance. His eyes immediately shot open dizziness forgotten as he looked at the cuffs keeping his arms legs and torso strapped to a cold metal table. Steven let out a panicked breath and struggled against his restraints. He kept struggling ignoring the pain in his wrists and ankles as they were pulled and tugged.

After a few minutes of struggling Steven realized he was not getting out of these restraints with force, so he lay back down on the hard metal surface tears pricking his eyes. He wanted to be back with his dad, with the gems and with his friends. His ears perked up as he heard a door slid open behind his head and out of his line of sight. He started to struggle again afraid of being at the mercy of whatever gem came in here. The gem heard him struggling and ran over to him. She looked like Jasper but smaller. She was about the same build as Pearl but had the coloring of a Jasper. She rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to shrug her off.

She put her hands up and said, “Woah kid stop, I am not going to hurt you, I am here to give you a message from 8XM.”

Steven stopped struggling but was still very weary of this Jasper, he hadn’t had a pleasant experience with the last jasper he had met.

“Who is 8XM,” he asked not knowing what she was talking about.

The jasper rolled her eyes as she said, “Yeah I forgot she didn’t know her facet number when she got here, I am talking about the Amethyst you came here with.”

Steven immediately forgot about his distrust for this gem as he almost begged her to tell him what Amethyst said, “Amethyst? Is she still here? Can I see her? Where are my friends?”

The Jasper waited for him to finish his verbal vomit of questions before answering him, ”No your friends aren’t here they had to go before holy blue got suspicious. She’s very interested in you kid, she won’t tell us why, but it probably has something to do with that gem on your stomach. So, you’re like a rose quartz, right?”

Steven knew he should deny it but strangely enough he trusted this gem. She seemed nothing like the jasper he knew back on Earth, this one reminded him a lot of his Amethyst.

“Ummm kind of, I’m her son, like the young in the zoo. She and my dad the other human who came before me reproduced and she gave up her gem and physical form to have me.”

Instead of looking excited or disgusted like most gems did this jasper only looked more concerned.

“Hmmm that explains why holly blue is so interested in you. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I do know she has big plans for you, she’s been in contact with the diamonds about you. I think the only reason they haven’t shattered you on the spot is that she plans to study you,” The jasper said as she looked around her as if realizing how long she has been here, “look I got to go holly blue can’t know I was here or she’ll punish me, I go by skinny by the way. What’s your name I’m sure it’s not rose quartz.”

She chuckled a bit at the end thinking about this kid going by rose quartz.

Steven smiled at the gem introducing herself despite his situation, “I’m Steven Universe but Steven is fine, and no I definitely don’t go by rose quartz.”

Skinny smiled before tempering something.

“Ohh before I go your half human right, so you need nutrition and water? 8XM told me to make sure you drink water, or you could die,” skinny said as she pulled a box that kind of looked like a juice box but made of some type of plastic and the straw was made of metal.

Steven didn’t realize how thirsty he was until he greedily gulped down all the water, she offered him.

He wanted more but he knew he shouldn’t drink too much or he could get sick. His Hunger was still there but without the thirst he could deal with the hunger easier.

“Alright kid I got to head out try not to piss holly blue off too much when she comes in here, I’ll make sure to tell her to grab you some nutrients, so you don’t die,” Skinny said as she patted Steven’s head.

Steven wanted to cry and beg her not to leave he didn’t want to be alone right now. But he knew if she was caught in here, they would both be in a lot of trouble, so he just forced a smile and nodded as he said, “Bye Skinny thanks for the water.”

And waved his hand from in the cuff. She exited and Steven was left alone again. Being left alone was the last thing he wanted right now. He was out in space without the gems and he was strapped down to a table. All the stress from the last day has started to creep up to him and he started to cry. He cried for his dad who was still in the zoo, he cried for himself, he also cried for the zoo men who had only ever known the zoo.

He cried for a good 30 minutes before he started to feel a headache coming in from crying and stopped. He brought his head over to his shoulder and wiped it trying to remove any trace of his tears. After all this stress he just wanted to sleep. Sleeping while under a sedative just doesn’t make you feel like you’ve slept much. Steven really didn’t want to sleep and leave himself defenseless, but he was already pretty much as defenseless as he could get being strapped to a table, so he didn’t see the harm in sleeping for a bit. He closed his eyes and almost immediately sleepover took him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven did not know how long he was left alone, it was probably hours, maybe a full day he stopped crying a while ago. His tear-stained face long since dried up. He just couldn’t bring himself to cry anymore and the pounding in his head just got worse. It now felt like Amethyst was using her spin dash directly on his brain. The water Skinny had brought him wasn’t enough and he still felt very dehydrated. He felt very hungry too, but he was more concerned about getting water. Steven sat there counting the seconds as they ticked by he knew it did not matter if he kept track of time but it helped him a bit. It gave him something to focus on. It took his mind off his dry throat or his hunger. Steven tried not to think about his family those thoughts were too painful. He just wanted to be home with his family. He hopes the gems come back for him eventually, but they probably won’t it is too dangerous for them to come to save him. 

Steven turned his head to the side to look at the door, wishing someone would come, anyone would do at this point to give him company. He hated being alone if he was alone all he had were his thoughts and feelings and he did not want to deal with those at the moment. Steven was never good with being alone, but lately, it seemed like he was always left alone. Even before he got captured, he felt like everyone was always leaving him behind or leaving him alone. Steven did want to hope that his family would come for him. He knew he had to have hope. Steven breathed out a sigh, feeling just a bit better knowing there was still hope.

He broke out of his thoughts as the door slid open to reveal 2 gems one of those was Holly Blue Agate the other he did not recognize. The gem vaguely reminded him of Lapis. She had light blue skin with dark blue hair that ran down her back in a braid. Her gem was on her forehead like Peridot and she also wore limb enhancers branding her as era 2. She had a visor covering her eyes and gem in a blue tint. Holly blue stared at Steven with disdain as she walked into the room her heels clanking against the metal floor, making Steven’s head throb with each clack of the heels. She brushed past him and went to stand next what looked like machinery next to the table he was restrained to. The blue gem paid Steven no mind as she immediately went to the machines on one side of the small room. Holly Blue, however, did not give the same treatment. As she frowned at Steven showing hate on her face.

With a sneer on her face as she gazed at him, she asked, “So hybrid you didn’t think I would catch on to your little game?”

Steven gulped in fear, knowing she could shatter him at any moment.

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about,” Steven shakily answered, his voice raspy from not being used.

Holly Blue sighed and beckoned the strange game over. The gem typed on her screen before something projected and played on her screen. It was him. He was in the zoo...using his shield. They saw him in the zoo using his powers. That's how they found out. Steven was left speechless at that and Holly Blue smirked in satisfaction. Steven could not believe how stupid he had been.

“Now child, what are you doing here on my ship?” Holly Blue asked.

Steven gulped in fear, knowing she could shatter him at any moment. He was scared because he was completely helpless and Holly Blue did not look friendly. Steven did not think he could talk his way out of this one.

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about,” Steven answered again, not knowing how else to respond.

Steven knew that was the wrong answer as soon as he said it because Holly Blue’s expression shifted.

Holly Blue looked enraged and before Steven could blink her whip was summoned and she looked at him and the eyes and said, “Do NOT lie to me child I will ask again. What are you doing here?”

Steven’s breath hitched in fear as he looked at the whip in her hands, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her weapon, but he also could not tell her the real reason he was here and put his dad in danger. He also couldn’t put the crystal gems in danger. He had to protect his family.

“I-I swear those strange space women just picked me up and took me here, I don’t know why I have the gemstone in my stomach it’s just there I-I was born with it. I don’t know how I got it,” Steven said panicked trying to shy away from the blue gem hovering very threateningly over him, he knew he was rambling at this point, but he did not care.

Holly Blue did not look satisfied with his answer and uncurled her whip electricity coursing through it as she flicked it out. 

“Wrong answer human,” she told him angrily before lashing out her whip and hitting Steven in the chest. 

Steven felt a scream ripped out of his throat at the pain he felt. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He barely felt the whip hit his skin what he felt the most was the electricity as it tore through every nerve of his body setting them ablaze as he screamed and cried tears flowing from his eyes. Steven felt his whole body tense and lock in place as his pain receptors went into overdrive. The actual contact point only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to have Steven twitching in pain for a good bit after. He lay there gasping for breath, trying to hold back his winces of pain. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes but did not spill over.

“Let’s try this again human. Why. Are. You. Here?” Holly Blue said slowly as if he did not understand her the first time she asked. 

Steven shrunk back in fear but chose not to answer this time still not willing to put his dad in danger. He also was sure that if he opened his mouth all that would come out was sobs. The silence made her angrier than a lie did and she turned off the electricity on her whip and used it to hit Steven. He cried out as it broke the skin on his chest overlapping the first cut she made to make an uneven X across my chest. He openly cried now not used to feeling this type of pain before after having such a sheltered life in beach city. Steven just wished to be home with his family. He thought of Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, and his dad. He didn’t want to be strapped down to a table getting questioned for information. Holly Blue was about to ask him the question again when she felt a tap on her shoulder it was the blue gem. 

“Holly Blue permission to speak?” Said the blue gem here eyes lowered. 

Holly Blue looked irritated at the interruption but sighed and much to Steven’s relief dissipated her whip as she grumbled, “Permission granted.” 

The blue gem turned away from the computer she seemed to be typing in and turned to face Holly Blue fully as she spoke, “Well, we’ve been working on that new experimental compound you requested the one that makes humans more susceptible to suggestion than their species already are.”

Holly blues irritation faded to a cruel smirk as she looked back at the blue gem. Steven is still laying on the table gasping for breath.

“Yes Kyanite get that ready, the hybrid here can be our first test subject for that,” Holly Blue said as she patted Steven’s cheek like she hadn’t just attempted to torture him for information. 

Steven paled and continued to struggle again as he pleaded shakily, “Please don’t I-I just want to go home, I-I didn’t do anything. Please!” 

The gem, Kyanite, grabs a syringe from the drawer at her work station and walks over to Steven. Steven shrunk away from her, ignoring the pain still lingering in his limbs. She towered over him with the needle and Steven tried to get away or move, he knew he needed to do something. He tried to use his powers to increase his strength, but his restraints proved too strong and Kyanite grabbed his arm and held him still but as the needle got closer to his skin Steven’s struggles intensified. Steven let out a whimper of pain as the needle pierced the skin of his arm. The liquid burned as it flooded into his vein. Steven sat there silently crying as the drug took effect. It only took a few moments and Steven started to have trouble forming thoughts. He could remember why he had been crying. He knew he was upset about something, but he couldn’t remember why. He tried to remember what he was even doing here. But he kept coming up blank.

“What is your name?” A voice asked. 

His name? 

As soon as the question was asked, it was like his brain could suddenly find that information and he wanted to give the voice his answer. His name was Steven and so he answered, “Steven Universe.”

“What are you?” The voice asked again Steven looked to see the gem… Kyanite was her name asking the questions. 

His brain was too foggy to place where he recognized her from. 

He felt strangely compelled to answer any of her questions so he smiled at her a dazed look in his eyes as he said, “I’m half human half gem.” 

The Kyanite let out a small smile and turned to the other gem. Steven vaguely recognized her as Holly Blue Agate but he couldn’t remember where he knew her from either. He only knew that she made him very uncomfortable. 

“He’s ready for questioning now,” said Kainite as she bowed her head and stepped back, putting her arms crossed in some sort of salute shaped like a Diamond. 

“Thank you Kyanite, you are dismissed,” said Holly Blue and Steven so desperately wanted to plead with the other gem to stay but somehow his brain told him it would be pointless. 

Still slightly delirious from the drugs Steven rolled his head, trying to get a good look at the room but was not really able to focus only anything. Steven knew he should be worried or sad, but he didn’t know why, so he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head and focused on how this fog was making him feel.

He heard a chuckle from a Holly Blue and his head snapped to face her, “As much as I would’ve loved to torture your knowledge out of you this option will be far quicker, I will definitely get more fun with you so don’t worry. You're probably feeling pretty good right now that compound does seem to have some euphoric effects on its subjects.” 

Steven tried to listen but found it hard to concentrate. She was right this made him feel really good. But he knew there was something he was supposed to do. What was it though? He was drawn back to Holly Blue when she started her questions back up. She questioned him about everything about the Crystal Gem. About what he was. About who his mother was. The more questions she asked the harder it was to resist her. He really tried, but whenever he did resist, he got this pain in his head like a stress headache, but so much worse, so he answered all her questions if just to spare himself the pain of resistance.

He knew he would feel sad later because the more questions she asked the more he remembered about why he shouldn’t be answering them. At the moment, though he couldn’t bring himself to care about the consequences of complying with the homeworld gem. After she seemed to deem him completely dry of information called some Amethysts in to unchain him from the table. Unable to hold himself up Steven slumped into the Amethyst's arms. 

“What’s going on.” Steven slurred trying to hold his head up. 

Holly Blue simply ignored him while the Amethyst holding him tried to give him a comforting pat. “Put him in this chair.” 

The Amethyst set him down and Holly Blue had her locked his arms and legs in place. Steven rolled his head back and closed his eyes. Holly Blue slapped his cheek, making him squint his eyes open. 

“You're half-human you need to eat, Amethyst feed the hybrid.” Holly Blue said dismissively as she walked out of the room the door closing behind her. 

Steven watched her walk off and could not help the great sense of relief he felt at seeing the sadistic gem walk away. Steven knew if he never saw her again, it would be too soon. Steven groaned, feeling the effects of whatever they had given him to make him more compliant start to wear off. He could perfectly remember everything that happened while he was under the influence of whatever drug they gave him. He tried not to think about all the information he gave Holly Blue.

“What a winning personality,” Steven grumbled causing the Amethyst next to him to stifle a snort causing him to try and flash her a smile but he thought it may have come out as a grimace.

“Here kid, I’ll be back with some food… some not laced food. Seems like you’ve l had enough of that to last you a while,” said the Amethyst as she headed out toward the door.

“Hey, kid I’m going to unhook your arms so you can eat this okay?” Steven nodded as she opened the cuffs keeping his hands bound. 

Steven rubbed his raw, irritated wrists and the Amethyst saw the movement. He knew he should try and escape now that he was free, but Steven had the feeling that he would not get very far in his state.

She sighed as she saw it, “Listen, kid, I’ll get you some cream for your wrists, but stop fighting Holly Blue she always gets what she wants in the end and what she wants is you.” 

Steven grimaced at that through a mouthful of green fruit as he replied to the larger gem, “I can’t just do nothing I need to get home to my family.” 

The Amethyst stayed clearly telling Steven that she did not think he would get out but he would prove her wrong. Once Steven finished the fruit she bought more but gave Steven one of the juice boxes full of water and Steven grabbed it and greedily drank the refreshing liquid. Once he was finished she held up another one and he drank this one a bit slower savoring the refreshing water. 

Steven asked for more but was met with an apologetic expression as the Amethyst said, “Sorry kid Holly Blue has put aside ration for you. I may be able to sneak a little more next time though.”

Steven sighed in disappointment, but understood so he went for a different line of questioning, “Soooo, do I just call you Amethyst or is there another name you go by there are quite a bit of Amethyst' here aren’t there?” 

The Amethyst let out a loud laugh as she went to strap his wrists back in and Steven didn’t fight her as she did it and replied to his question, “Yeah I am an Amethyst but everyone calls me after my cut 8XH. Most of us by our cut numbers.” 

Steven smiled and decided to introduce himself too since the Quartz soldiers here did not seem as bad as gems like Holly Blue and Kyanite. The quartz here reminded him of his Amethyst. 

“My name is Steven Universe,” He said and if his hands were still free he would have tried to shake her hand. 

“Everyone knows who you are hybrid, everyone is talking about the Hybrid that calls himself ‘The Steven’. You're a pretty hot topic around here right now kid,” 8XH said with a smirk causing Steven to blush in embarrassment. 

Steven’s eyelids started to droop and 8XH stood up and headed to the door.

“Listen, Steven, you sleep for a bit I am going to see if I can talk to Holly Blue into giving you a cubby with the rest of us Quartz so you could not be stuck in this room until she wants you.” 

Steven smiled despite his not so good circumstances, he was glad the other Quartz he’s met so far seem to have his back. It feels nice not to be completely alone in such a foreign place. Steven felt his eyelids grow heavy as he watched 8XH exit the room that was Steven’s prison. Steven fell asleep hoping when he wakes up all of this will turn out to be a bad dream and he will wake up home with The Gems and his dad.


End file.
